


We Ain’t Gonna Sleep Tonight

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boston Red Sox, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Rick makes all of Chris’ fantasies come true on his 30th birthday.





	We Ain’t Gonna Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn’t really planning on writing anything for Sale’s birthday because I’ve had writer’s block all month.
> 
> But then I got an anonymous message on Tumblr earlier this week that said something about Rick giving Chris a present of a gang bang with the other starting pitchers.
> 
> I hope that whoever sent the message that inspired this fic and everyone else who reads this, enjoys it! 
> 
> This takes place after the game on the 30th. I know that in eastern time this technically takes place on the 31st, but we're going to hand wave that!
> 
> The title of this fic was taken from a lyric in “Slumber Party” by Britney Spears.

* * *

  _And keep makin’ that face while I’m rubbin’ them spots_

_And we can take turns while the other one watch_

**_Teamwork- Ludacris_ **

* * *

Rick comes up with the idea of dinner and then an orgy with all of the starting pitchers a few weeks before his boyfriend’s birthday. He goes to David, Nate, and Eddie with the plan and he tells them that it’s a surprise. Rick and Chris have hooked up with Brock, Benny, Xander, Price (before he started dating Nate), and a few others, so sex with teammates isn’t exactly foreign territory to them. However, they’ve mentioned wanting to be with the rest of the starters since they’re such a close-knit group. The idea has been discussed, they just never talked about the particulars like when and where. Porcello thinks that Sale’s birthday is the perfect opportunity to do it.

Chris knows that Rick is up to something for his birthday. He just has no idea what it is because Rick’s surprisingly tight-lipped about it. Despite his best attempts, Rick won’t reveal the surprise early. He promises Sale that he’ll enjoy his gift and that he probably won’t guess what it is. Of course, that doesn’t stop Chris from guessing. Rick takes notes on the things he mentions though as ideas for his birthdays in the future.

* * *

Everyone only has one glass of wine at dinner because Rick doesn’t want anyone to be drunk before or while they’re having sex. After dinner, Chris isn’t expecting everyone to follow him to his hotel room. He doesn’t mind of course, he just assumed that he and Rick would have some alone time. He pulls Sale to the side and he _finally_ reveals his plan. He tells him that they’re going to do “that thing that we talked about wanting to do with the pitching staff.” Chris immediately knows what he’s talking about and he’s excited about the idea.

Before any kissing or stripping can happen, they all set down some ground rules. Everyone talks about their do’s and don’ts to make sure that everyone will be safe, comfortable, and enjoy themselves. After their discussion where everyone confirms what they’re into and _not_ into, Chris mentions that he wants to be topped by Rick before anyone else fucks him. Porcello is nervous and excited because he has never fucked Sale before.

They all quickly get undressed and they somehow manage to squeeze into Sale’s bed. It’s a very tight fit and there are bare arms and legs everywhere. It doesn’t take long for mouths and hands to start wandering and groping. Eddie’s more into watching at first since he’s the least experienced of the group. They let him know he’s allowed to get involved whenever he’s ready. They make sure to go at his pace for his comfort and because they don’t want to overwhelm him. Rick is enjoying himself, but he checks often to make sure that Sale is also having a good time. The most important thing to him is that the guest of honor has a great time.

With the way that Chris is hungrily looking at Nate, Rick knows that he wants to fuck him. He has seen that look in Sale’s eyes enough times to recognize it. While Price is giving him a blow job, Porcello decides to prep Nate for his boyfriend. He doesn’t even know where the bottle of lube and the condoms suddenly appear from, but he’s not questioning it. Nate makes the sweetest sounds when Rick gets his fingers inside him. Rick almost forgets what his task at hand is because he’s pretty sure that Evo _could_ take his whole fist. That will have to wait for another time because he currently wants to watch Chris fuck him instead. E-Rod is one step ahead; he unwraps a condom and then he places it onto Sale’s cock for him.

Rick kisses Eddie. “You’re such a good boy!”

E-Rod can’t help but to blush sweetly at the praise. He’s just so excited that he finally gets to join in and do _everything_ with the starting pitchers. Price looks up from in between Rick’s legs to watch Chris’ cock slide home. Nate’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he curses when Sale is in all the way. David mentions that even though Evo frowns for some reason while pitching, he actually makes the best facial expressions during sex. It doesn’t take long for all of them to see that David wasn’t exaggerating. Nate runs his fingers down Chris’ back as he asks him to fuck him harder. Eddie can’t remember the last time he was this horny. His erection is almost painful at this point and it’s making him desperate to be in Evo’s place.

“Can I go next?” Eddie shyly asks.

“Of course you can, baby,” Chris tells him.

E-Rod nearly melts into a puddle of his own emotions at the term of endearment from Sale. Eddie’s heart is beating so quickly that he’s pretty sure that everyone else can hear it. He’s not super experienced being with other men, but E-Rod’s so excited for this. David’s mouth tastes like Rick when he kisses Eddie to help calm his nerves and that turns him on even more than he already is. Nate and David do a good and thorough job of prepping Eddie and coaching him on his breathing. Evo softly tells him that Chris will take good care of him and Rick seconds that statement. David gives his ass a playful slap like he would before or after a game.

“Will it hurt?” Eddie whispers.

“It shouldn’t, but I’ll stop if it does, ok?” Chris promises.

Eddie nods. “Ok.”

Chris takes his time sliding inside him and he frequently checks to make sure that E-Rod wants to continue. He starts moaning after a few minutes and it’s clear that he’s completely into it. He feels a little self-conscious because he’s being watched, but he becomes more comfortable as everyone whispers sweet words of encouragement to him. Rick tells him how hot that he and Chris look together and he almost cums right on the spot. Price and Nate are lazily jerking each other off, but their eyes are still focused on watching Sale fuck Eddie. E-Rod went from being unsure about getting fucked to loving it in a span of about fifteen minutes. He’s pleasantly surprised at how amazing that Chris is making him feel.

“Is it ok if I . . . ”

He can’t even finish his question because there’s a sudden intense pleasure that makes an unexpected loud moan escape from his mouth. Eddie looks adorably confused, so Rick explains that Chris just found his prostate. He then gives him permission to orgasm because it looks like he wants to ask if he can. Eddie digs his nails into Sale’s back and he swears that he sees _actual_ stars as he cums hard. Chris carefully pulls out and then he bends down to kiss E-Rod’s sweaty forehead. He jokingly asks him if he had a good time and Eddie’s too blissed out to give him a snarky response.

“You were so good for me,” Chris lets him know.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Eddie jokes.

“I think Rick’s ready to fuck you now,” David announces.

Chris licks his lips. “Ok. How do you want me?”

“Face down, ass up,” Rick tells him.

“Who knew Rick had _this_ side to him?” Nate whispers to Price.

“Oh, I _knew_. Don’t let that pretty face fool you,” David quips.

Rick’s apparently not just good with his mouth when it comes to kissing and blow jobs. Chris quickly figures out that he’s also ridiculously good at eating ass. He buries his face into one of pillows as Porcello does things with his tongue that should probably be illegal. His body is quivering and he hasn’t even been prepped or fucked yet. Sale lets out foreign noises that he wasn’t even sure he was capable of making. He has to stop Rick before he flat out _whimpers_ and embarrasses himself a little bit. Sale has to collect himself before he can even properly speak.

“You are _too_ good at that, Jesus!” Chris exclaims.

Rick laughs. “I once made a guy cum just from sucking on his toes.”

“Fuck, I believe you!” Chris replies.

“Flip him over onto his back for me, DP,” Rick requests.

“Yes sir!” David says.

Sale’s face and neck are flushed and he already looks thoroughly fucked. Rick loves that he’s the reason his boyfriend looks like that. He slowly strokes his dick as he watches Nate and Eddie take turns fingering Chris. Evo shows E-Rod a few different positions he can use and he teaches him some other things as well. Chris is trying so hard to hide how much he’s enjoying being fingered, but Rick knows every one of his facial expressions. He thanks Nate and Eddie doing such a great job of getting Sale ready. Chris looks so desperate as he watches Porcello slowly slide into him raw.

“You’re so lucky that there are other people here who want a piece of you. Otherwise, I’d take my time and tease you all night. I’d fuck you with just the tip for _hours_ ,” Rick lets him know.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Chris responds.

“Oh, I _would_. I’d keep you on edge until you begged me for mercy,” Rick guarantees.

Eddie is in between Evo and Price as they watch Rick and Chris together. It’s a show unlike anything they’ve ever witnessed. It’s the first time that they haven’t seen Sale in complete control of a situation. He looks uncharacteristically vulnerable, but they can all tell that he trusts Porcello with his life. Rick looks more confident than they’ve ever seen him, but there’s not an ounce of brutality or cruelty in his eyes. They’re getting an inside private look at two men who are absolutely in love with each other.

Rick has his hands on both sides of Chris’ slim waist. His grip isn’t hard enough to hurt or to leave bruises. His pressure is just deep enough to hold him steady as he fucks him harder. Chris tries to hide his face as his groans get louder, but Rick wants to see him. He gently moves Sale’s arm which is attempting to cover his eyes. Rick kisses him, chastely at first. It quickly turns into a heated, passionate kiss. Porcello nibbles on Chris’ lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.

“You’re surrounded by people who love you. There’s no need to hide. You’re beautiful,” Rick whispers against his lips.

“Rick . . . ”

“I love you. I love you so fucking much. I know that I’m sharing you tonight, but you’re _mine_ ,” Rick says loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Always, Rick,” Chris assures him.

“God, you feel incredible. I see why you love topping so much,” Rick says.

“Yeah, it’s not bad from this end either,” Chris comments.

* * *

“Who wants him next?” Rick wants to know after a little while.

“We _both_ do,” David answers.

Rick’s eyes grow wide. “At the _same_ time?”

“Only if you and Sale are ok with that,” Nate adds.

“Mmm. I want it,” Chris says in between moans.

“Shit, really?” Rick asks.

“It’s my dirty thirty. I want it all,” Chris explains.

Rick closes his eyes and the image of David and Nate fucking Chris at the same time is too much for him to handle. He cries out Sale’s name as he cums. Rick doesn’t immediately pull out because he enjoys the feeling of being inside his boyfriend. After he catches his breath, he kisses Chris sweetly. He double checks that Sale is sure about the double penetration before he gives their friends the go-ahead. He rolls off of Chris’ body, but he makes sure to stay right beside him. He watches Price and Evo grab condoms and the bottle of lube. He’s so focused on them that he almost doesn’t feel E-Rod tapping him on the shoulder.

“I’ve never seen this before. Is Chris going to be ok?” Eddie asks.

“Of course, he will! I’ll make sure of it. If it hurts, if he’s uncomfortable, or if he just wants them to stop, you know that they will. It’s all love in here,” Rick reminds him.

Rick tells Chris that he’ll probably be more comfortable if he straddles Price because that will make it easier for Evo to join in later. He has been on the receiving end of one Sale and Benny and a few Benny and Brock double penetrations, so Rick knows what he’s talking about from experience. David places his hand onto Sale’s thighs and he checks to make sure that he’s comfortable. He gives the thumb’s up signal before he sinks down onto David’s cock completely. Price is slightly bigger than Nate is, so he should get Chris nice and loosened up.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Rick whispers.

Chris laughs. “Shit, I can’t believe it either.”

Everyone watches as they start fucking at a slow, steady rhythm. Rick and E-Rod are to Sale’s right and Nate’s on his left side. Rick grabs Chris’ hand and he interlocks their fingers because he still wants to feel connected with him. Sale’s other hand is braced against the headboard as he rides David. Porcello’s shocked that Chris is so chill and spontaneous while sober. After a little while Chris seems completely relaxed and in control, so Rick motions for Evo to get ready. He gives Sale a sweet kiss before he tells him to take a few calming breaths to help prepare himself.

“DP’s going to stop while Nate slides in and then they’ll move when you tell them to,” Rick says.

Chris, David, and Nate nod to let Rick know that they heard him. Evo adds a little bit more lube to the condom because more is better in this scenario. It seems like everyone takes a collective deep breath as Nate slowly and carefully enters Chris. It’s an unbelievably tight fit and unlike anything that Sale has ever felt. He bites his lip as he takes a few moments to adjust to the completely new sensation. Rick checks in on him, of course. Chris assures him that he’s fine and that he wants to continue.

“I’m good to go,” Chris says.

David makes the first thrust and then Nate follows right behind him. It doesn’t take them long to find a pace that works for all three of them. Price is holding Sale by his waist for support as Evo speeds up a little bit. E-Rod is staring with his mouth open because he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Despite already having one orgasm tonight, Rick’s already hard again. He lazily strokes himself as he watches Chris take two of their best friends’ cocks at the same time. The way that all of their moans mix together and fill the room is music to Porcello’s ears. He’s completely impressed that Sale hasn’t tapped out.

“I wonder what that feels like for Chris,” Eddie thinks out loud.

“If you want, me and Nate can show you,” David jokes.

Eddie buries his face into Rick’s neck. “No, thank you!”

“Stop scaring the baby, DP!” Rick scolds.

“It’s good, E-Rod. It’s really g . . . ”

Chris can’t finish his sentence because the head of Nate’s dick hits his prostate perfectly. It’s such an intense feeling that it makes a tear roll down his cheek. It’s a running joke that David and Nate do everything together, so naturally, this isn’t their first time fucking a teammate together. They love being buried balls deep inside someone while they can also feel each other. Every time Evo slides in and out, David experiences that, too. When Price rolls his hips and thrusts inside Chris, Nate can feel it as well. Sale is still holding onto Rick’s left hand and he squeezes it a little too hard as his orgasm approaches.

“God, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so hot . . . and _slutty_ ,” Rick tells him.

Chris has never been called slutty before, but a shiver goes down his spine because _Rick_ said it. Nothing ever gets Sale off like anything that Rick says or does. He continues whispering how good that Chris looks and how proud of him that he is. He’s being fucked and touched by both David and Nate, yet all that Chris can focus on is his boyfriend. He’s so fucking close to cumming and Rick knows it. He takes his hand that’s covered in pre-cum and he wraps it around Sale’s dick.

It only takes a few quick pumps of Porcello’s wrist to get the job done. Sale’s vision goes black and he’s pretty sure that he temporary loses hearing in his right ear. It’s the most powerful orgasm that Chris has ever had. Instead of wiping his wet hand on someone’s discarded shirt or pants, Rick tells E-Rod to open his mouth. He obediently licks all traces of Sale’s cum from Rick’s fingers. Eddie smiles with reddened cheeks as Rick makes a comment about him having a good mouth. Evo says that he wants to test it out. He yanks the condom off as he pulls out and he asks Eddie to finish him off. He starts off hesitantly, but once he finds his breath control, Nate has to warn him that he’s close.

“Good?” Rick asks.

“Shit, yeah. This kid is a natural,” Nate says after he cums.

Nate tells David that he should join the party as he gives E-Rod a “good job” pat on the head. Since Chris is still sensitive and worn out, Price carefully pulls out. Rick opens his arms for Sale to fall into since he can barely feel his legs right now. Eddie already has his mouth open and ready for David when he makes his way over to him. He grabs onto his chin firmly and he closes his eyes as E-Rod blows him. Price makes a joke that while he was teaching Rick his changeup grip, that Rick must have repaid him with BJ lessons.

Evo is spent, but he still reaches for David and kisses him passionately. There are few things David enjoys more than kissing his boyfriend. It’s an exceptionally good kiss since there’s the added pleasure of a good blow job. Eddie ignores Price’s warning and he somehow manages not to choke. He can’t hold his entire load in his mouth though, so Rick decides to help him out. He licks the corner of E-Rod’s mouth clean before he gives him a deep kiss. He laughs at the cute, dazed looked on Eddie’s face when he eventually ends the kiss.

“Yeah, Rick’s mouth has a way of getting you to make that face,” Chris says.

Rick playfully rolls his eyes. “Shut up!”

* * *

E-Rod showers and gets dressed first. Rick thanks him for helping give Chris a night that he’ll never forget. Sale gives him a goodbye kiss before he leaves. They can’t hear anything over the shower when Nate and David are in there, but Porcello bets that they’re fucking. Chris laughs as he agrees with him. They definitely walk out of the bathroom looking suspiciously peaceful and relaxed. After they put their clothes back on, they don’t immediately leave. They join Chris and Rick on the bed. They’re still naked and snuggled together. It’s honestly hard to tell where Chris ends and Rick begins. Price ruffles Porcello’s hair as he tells Chris how lucky he is to have him.

“He wanted to make sure tonight was perfect for you,” David lets him know.

“It was absolutely perfect. I have the best boyfriend and I had the best night,” Chris says as he kisses Rick.

“I think that’s our cue to go, David. Chris is giving him _the eyes_ ,” Nate notices.

“Just remember that he has to pitch tomorrow, Sale. Take it easy on him,” David reminds him.

“I’ll think about it,” Chris replies.

* * *

“The way you just fucked me makes it feel like it’s _my_ birthday,” Rick jokes.

“Tonight was everything. I had fun and I loved it. Nothing will ever compare to fucking you though,” Chris whispers directly into his ear.

Rick laughs. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Says the guy that gifted me group sex for my birthday,” Chris quips.

“Touché,” Rick says.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing 5 people together is definitely harder than writing 4 people, but I wanted to allow E-Rod to play with the big boys, LOL!
> 
> I wasn’t even expecting to write this, but I somehow had fun doing it anyway!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
